


Bride(full)

by byshz



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Forced Bonding, M/M, Slavery, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byshz/pseuds/byshz
Summary: -Optimus Prime/ Soundwave-IDW background-robots in costume + NSFW-headcanon explode~There might be some grammatical mistake but hope that will not affect your reading experience.Well...it is story happend behind the wedding dress play that I have drawn before. Well...this will not be a satisfying story for Soundwave(emm...whatever...(¦3[____])Actually, re-watching the idw comic about Soundwave joining as an ally of Optimus really inspired me to write this stuff.





	Bride(full)

Soundwave seated quietly and staring through the window. With the gentle moonlight spraying on him, the body was also covered with the same brightness. The moon is glowing with silvery white, which is similar to the glow reflected from the chain hanging around his neck.  
He was too focus and even didn’t recognize that someone has come in. Until that mechan stood by him for an inch, he finally turned his helmet back.  
“Did you have a good day? I bet you have.” Although Optimus was putting his mask on, it was not hard to sense the grin and amazement hidden in those pair of deep blue optics.  
The one standing in front of him, was the most respected one among the Cybertronians.  
He… was the one holding his weakness.  
Also...He… was the one who had captured him in this situation.  
“You know , white colour really suit you.” He savour every pieces of his ‘trophy’–––With his hands slipping under silvery white soft metal fabric covering on his mechanical body. Tapping on the blue-painted board, lightly but playfully swiping on the most complex but sensitive cables.  
Although it seems like that his ‘bride’ was pretending that he was not affected by the ‘incautious’ touch, Optimus can still sense out the uncontrollable shake and whirring and hissing sound of the heat-removal system came from the one he was holding.  
The Prime picked up the other side of the chain. After ensuring that there wasn’t any damage, his optics were covered by some sort of fascination. After a second, he intensify the force paying toward the chain.  
With that comparatively rough pull, Soundwave was forced to look upward.  
Even though the pressure did produce some unavoidable pain to his vocalisor, he did not intend to make any resist. As he know that it wasn’t worth to struggle...  
Satisfied with his performance, an elusive emotion suddenly appeared inside the leader’s optics.  
“In fact, I really enjoy watching those sparkling optics, So would you show it to me?”  
Although this seems like a question, but Soundwave had clearly understood that it was an order more than an offer–––He had no choice refusing him.  
Without hesitation, he slowly took off his visor, and gazed at the Prime with that pair of flame-like golden optics, which used to be brighter, but filled with misery now.  
“Beautiful.”  
But still, that’ s not enough...  
Optimus’ s blue finger gently tapped on Soundwave's face plate.  
Uncovering the faceplate has always been a hard job for Soundwave, not even in front of his ex-leader.  
However, after these days’ prisoning and threat, Soundwave have clearly understood his position and briefly realize the importance of obedience… if he didn’t want to be tortured.  
Finally, after a clicking sound––– the mask slid to the side of his helmet.  
As those lips of the intelligence officer have just been framed, the blue fingers held the officer’s chin violently so he could not escape but only open his mouth widely.  
After a few seconds, a soft and warm texture came to Soundwave’s lips––– Unwittingly, the Prime had also opened his own mask and attaching his lips with his.  
It was not a gentle one at all, he can feel that Optimus’s tongue is like a snake, slipping through his half opened mouth and wiping every angle and corner of his oral cavity. It seems like he is going to have an ultimate taste, from the wall to his tongue. He did not enjoy that moist texture very much.  
However, even with that sickening feeling, he could not take any action refusing him, with the painfulness of that electric shock was still arising in his mind.  
Undeniably, the Prime do have a good skill with this,as he had a clear understand on how to please someone into enjoyment. Soundwave could feel that with every casual touch he made on his wire, the fibre optics were overheated.  
Beside, what made him feeling more shame and desperate is that he can feel that there were some lubricant starting to leak from his closed valve.  
In a thinking of not letting the one who is in control recognized that he is pleased, he placed his legs together tightly in order to prevent the leakage. However, the sensible one had already known that.  
“Open your legs, now.”  
The blue optics released Soundwave and started.to stare into his golden red optics. It supposed to be a general expression of a judicial Prime but what Soundwave could feel now is that he is like a prey being watched by a hunter.  
Hiding would never be the best choice.  
Soundwave slowly separated his legs. And he could sense that the leader is watching him patiently. Filled with embarrassment and shaking, he turned his head to the side so as to avoid the direct blu rays staring at him.

 

“You have done really well.”  
Optimus Prime slowly rose the white sheet covered on his legs, After discovering the reason that his Bride was hiding, his blue optics gazed with another amazement and gloriousness.  
“So you really miss me, don’t you?” the blue finger swipe at the closed valve, and what he got was some moisture but fascinating texture…And some lubricant dropped on the white fabric, forming some pink blossoms.  
With a clicking sound, the plate used to covered the intelligence officers’ valve was removed and more liquid floated out. Even though with the liquid keeps coming out, it still cannot stop the movement and explorance of the blue finger.  
The Prime dug deeper inside his valves and with deeper his finger had reached, he could sense that Soundwave was shivering even more intensely. However, he still did not make a simple avoidant as he know that the Prime would not like that.  
When Optimus finally recognized that it was the right timing, he discovered that those red optics had already been covered with some blurry water vapour, which made him look even more miserable and delicate.  
Under this temptation, Optimus Prime could felt the pain due to his fully charged spike hitting at the plate. So without hesitation, he removed the panel and pointed his stone-hard spike directly inside  
Soundwave’s valve.

“huh...”Soundwave made a tragic moan, and Optimus Prime gently held his waist, “Your inside were still as tight as before.”

Their size difference still produce some unavoidable painfulness for Soundwave. Even though it was not the first time they interface, remembering the first time he was forced to do this, he can still remember that pain and horror.  
After these days’ training, or actually being fucked, his body, even the valve could remember the size and shape of the Prime’s spike.  
Although he still didn’t want to face the reality that he had been undercontrolled, he did not made a move. Now was much better than the past, at least it was not tough though.

“Take it easy...”  
Feeling the extreme tightness of the inner wall, which produced some friction for his deep explorance. So Optimus made a gentle whisper toward his bride’s sound recognizer. Although it seems like a shady communication between a couple, what Soundwave could felt were hollowness and unlimited emptiness… He could not felt any emotion from every slight touch that he made, every kiss he blew, not even from his words...All he could felt were emptiness.

Now he could feel that the Prime was pushing deeper inside him and hitting his gasket, where was his sensitive part. His heat-removal system was ultimately generated and the massive heat had pushed him nearly overload. Even though he could felt his own spike was also hitting the plate, he still did not release it--- The Prime does not like it.

After some minutes, when the warning signal was exploding inside Soundwave’ s central processing unit. Optimus finally overloaded, and he left slowly from Soundwave. Once he removed his spike, some unstoppable fluid had flown out. The unclosed valve and the face covered with lust produced an erotic scene.

Being satisfied with his performance, he released the chain wrested around him and held his exhausted bride gently in his arm. And walking directly toward the room.

Before stepping inside the room, he made a gentle kiss toward his face. And his blue optics was glowing sharply. 

The moon is glowing with silvery white, which is similar to the glow reflected from the chain lifted on the floor, together with the fluid lifted on the floor.

He knew that, all he wanted is the one he held to bow for him only. 

And he knew that, he did it.

Beside, he knew that, he would never release his bride. 

Never.


End file.
